


Przewinienie

by Ciri666



Series: Wybaczenie [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst, Emotional Infidelity, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Oral Sex, Resolved Sexual Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-04
Updated: 2014-08-04
Packaged: 2018-02-11 17:49:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2077422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ciri666/pseuds/Ciri666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mary odchodzi tego samego dnia, taszcząc za sobą walizki, a John nie może nic na to poradzić czując skrytą wdzięczność, że powstrzymała się od krzyczenia na niego i zawstydzania go. Od potępienia. Mimo to, jej milczenie nie wybaczy mu jego winy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Przewinienie

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Trespasses](https://archiveofourown.org/works/840702) by [wearitcounts (Sher_locked_up)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sher_locked_up/pseuds/wearitcounts). 



John nie chciał wysłać mu wiadomości. Przynajmniej nie tak szybko.

Mary odeszła tego samego dnia, taszcząc za sobą walizki, a John nie mógł nic na to poradzić czując skrytą wdzięczność, że powstrzymała się chociaż od krzyczenia na niego i zawstydzania go. Od potępienia. Mimo to, jej milczenie nie wybacza jego winy.

_Moje mieszkanie. Przyjdziesz?_

Prawie dodaje „jeśli możesz”, ale zamiast tego pisze:  
 _Proszę, przyjdź._

To powinno wystarczyć.

Jest wdzięczny, że nie będzie musiał nic tłumaczyć. Z Sherlockiem, nigdy nie trzeba było niczego wyjaśniać. On po prostu wejdzie do środka, a płaszcz zatrzepocze za nim, jasnozielone oczy wydedukują każdy przedmiot, każdy detal, który miał łączyć się z życiem Johna, zarówno teraźniejszym jak i tym straconym i _on_ będzie wiedział. Co więcej, Sherlock nie poprosi go, żeby o tym porozmawiali, ponieważ on sam nie będzie chciał o tym mówić. Właśnie za to, John jest wdzięczny.

Powinien już wiedzieć, że zawsze między nimi było coś takiego.

W tym przypadku, tym czymś są nieoczekiwane kroki Sherlocka przemierzającego pokój, po usłyszeniu swojego imienia z ust Johna, to sposób w jaki podchodzi blisko i kładzie ręce na jego ramionach. Sherlock jest cholernie niezręczny próbując go pocieszać, ale mimo to się stara i John bierze głęboki, drżący oddech, zanim się poddaje i pozwala swojemu ciału opaść na jego pierś.

***

\- Sherlock – szepcze. Jego głos jest tylko odbiciem tego, jaki był dawniej – suchy i rozdarty, a Sherlock przechodzi przez pokój w kilku krokach i owija wokół niego ramiona w - mając nadzieję - pocieszający sposób. Jest w stanie wyczuć moment, w którym John odpręża się przy nim. Kładzie jedną rękę na jego karku, przechylając głowę, tak, że jego usta są prawie muskają ucho Johna. Nie musi pytać - wie. To oczywiste. Pomimo tego szepcze:

\- Tak, John?

\- Sherlock – tym razem John szlocha jego imię, zmuszając się, by sylaby przeszły z gardła do ust i z ust na obojczyk detektywa – Nie... Nie wiem co robię – Sherlock obejmuje go mocniej. John zdaje sobie sprawę, że on wie. To oczywiste.

Sherlock zawija drugą rękę wokół jego ramion.

\- W porządku – mruczy niskim i kojącym głosem – Już dobrze.

John ucina swój szloch gwałtownych wdechem. Sherlock może poczuć na sobie jego oddech; gorący i wilgotny. Czuje również zapach Johna, pachnie jak zawsze - przyjaźnie i niewinnie, ale w jakiś sposób bardziej dojrzale.

\- Nigdy nie byłem... - przerywa, po czym zaczyna od nowa – Jestem okropną osobą.

Sherlock milczy, pozwalając Johnowi pozbierać się.

\- Kocham ją. Oczywiście. Ale nigdy nie mogłem...

Znowu przerywa.

\- Nigdy nie mogłeś czego, John? - pyta. Jego głos jest niewiarygodnie delikatny, ledwie rozpoznaje jego brzmienie.

\- Nigdy nie mogłem jej kochać tak, jak kocham ciebie – jego twarz pokrywa rumieniec, gdy wciska ją w szyję Sherlocka, jego ciało się trzęsie, cały drży. Sherlock wie, oni obaj wiedzą, to oczywiste, jednak zupełnie nie jest przygotowany na ogrom tego, co na niego spada. Ciężar żalu i miłości Johna musi być tak olbrzymi, aż Sherlockowi wydaje się, że jest po prostu zbyt wielki. Jak wiele z tego należy do niego, a jak wiele do Mary?

Sherlock delikatnie gładzi włosy Johna i jego kark. Składa powolny i czuły pocałunek na jego skroni.

\- John.

Spogląda w górę, jego oczy są jasne i wilgotne, a policzki pokrywają ślady łez. Sherlock uważnie mu się przygląda. Ból, oczywiście, ale tego należało się spodziewać. Żalu tak samo, mimo wszystko strata jest stratą. Z tym, że jest coś jeszcze, coś twardego i zimnego, coś czego Sherlock prawie nie rozpoznaje i niespodziewanie czuje ból rozprzestrzeniający się w jego piersi, kiedy sobie uświadamia co to jest. Strach. John go kocha i się boi.

\- John – powtarza, jakoś bardziej pewnie, jednak wciąż tak samo miękko – Ja... Musisz wiedzieć, John.

Zmarszczki na jego twarzy pogłębiają się. Sherlock przymyka oczy.

\- Nie wiesz, prawda? Musisz – bierze głęboki wdech i znów na niego spogląda – To ja kocham ciebie.

Tym razem głośny szloch wyrywa się z jego ust. Całkowita prawda. Sherlock bez zastanowienia przyjmuje go w swoje usta, łącząc ich wargi razem. Nie porusza się, nie robi nic poza wchłanianiem Johna w siebie. Mężczyzna cicho jęczy, a potem ponownie go całuje. Następnie usta Johna poruszają się pod jego własnymi, a jego język delikatnie przesuwa się po dolnej wardze detektywa. Sherlock tak bardzo chce być cierpliwy, jednak doskonale zdaje sobie sprawę, że nigdy nie był w tym dobry, ale to jest John, jego John, który go całuje, który cierpi i go kocha, a Sherlock jęczy w przestrzeń między nimi i przyciąga go jeszcze bliżej, łącząc ich języki razem, znów oddychając w jego usta.

Następnie Sherlock odsuwa się i kładzie mu ręce na ramionach, próbując go uspokoić. Nawet na chwilę nie spuszcza z niego wzroku.

\- Nic mi nie jest – wzdycha i uciska nasadę nosa, zanim opuszcza rękę na biodro Sherlocka opierając się na nim i starając się w miarę pozbierać. - Czuję się dobrze, Sherlock. Wszystko w porządku.

***

John nie pamięta, kiedy Sherlock wzywa taksówkę, kiedy wsiada do środka, ale jakimś cudem jest na jej tylnym siedzeniu, zawinięty w płaszcz Sherlocka i dociśnięty do jego boku, czuje gorące pulsowanie jego krwi pod ciepłą skórą, przez fałdy jego zupełnie pogniecionej satynowej koszuli, gdy zwija się na jego klatce piersiowej.

Zatrzymują się na Baker Street i zanim John jest w stanie cokolwiek pomyśleć, stawia kroki, wchodząc na znajome drugie piętro, a Sherlock zdejmuje z niego płaszcz i popycha go w stronę kanapy, maksymalnie się o niego troszcząc. John nie może uwierzyć, że jest on w ogóle do tego zdolny, ani też, że zdaje sobie sprawę, jak bardzo jest to teraz konieczne.

Potem John siada, a Sherlock staje obok przyglądając mu się ostrożnie.

\- Proszę – głos Johna jest ledwo słyszalnym szeptem – Proszę. Chodź tutaj. Proszę, dotknij mnie.

***

Nie w ten sposób Sherlock wyobrażał sobie pierwsze zbliżenie z Johnem, na kanapie, w salonie 221B, wśród pocałunków, które przede wszystkim powinny być słodkie, a zmieniły się w słone zmieszana z żalem. Żałowaniem czego, kogo? Nie może teraz o tym myśleć, nie może dedukować, kiedy usiłuje rozpiąć koszule Johna, a potem zsunąć ją na jego ramiona i opuścić jego ręce tak, by móc ją z niego zdjąć. Kiedy ustami zaznacza drogę przez jego obojczyk, muska jego wargi, wkłada język w zagłębienie na szyi, nie kiedy John jęczy i wzdycha w jego włosy.

Jeśli ma być wobec siebie uczciwy, nigdy tak naprawdę nie wyobrażał sobie jakichkolwiek intymnych stosunków z Johnem.

To zaskakujące, otrzymywać dokładnie to, czego się pragnie, a Sherlock chce to złapać, owinąć wokół tego ręce i zbadać to, pocierać o swój policzek, powąchać, zważyć oczekiwania, które nieuchronnie muszą być zarówno przekroczone jak i nieosiągnięte, ale nie może teraz o tym myśleć, więc rysuje językiem linię wzdłuż brzucha Johna, opada na podłogę, siada między jego kolanami i pociera policzek o przód spodni.

Odgłosy, które wydaje John, sprawiają, że w Sherlocku wybucha ogień.

John jest twardy, a jego oczy wyrażają przeprosiny, rozmyte gdzieś na skraju pożądania. Sherlock na chwilę, bierze jego dłonie w swoje, pochyla się nad nim i całuje go, ledwie dotyka ustami jego warg, gdy mówi:

\- Już dobrze, John.

Klęka ponownie, przesuwając jedną rękę na jego rozporek, rozpina go i składa lekki pocałunek na czubku jego męskości. John drży.

Sherlock bierze go w usta, tak dużo jak tylko może, ssie go, po czym znowu się podnosi i przesuwa językiem po całej długości trzonu i zasysa główkę. Dłonią ściąga napletek i dotyka tam językiem, czując gorycz i słoną skórę, czuje _Johna_.

\- Sherlock – jest w stanie tylko wychrypieć, zanim jego głos przechodzi w jęk – Boże, Sherlock!

Sherlock mruczy coś owinięty wokół jego penisa, a potem unosi głowę i zawija ręce wokół jego talii i podnosi go ściągając jego spodnie razem z bokserkami do kolan. Zastępuje rękę ustami, a drugą dłoń kładzie pomiędzy jego nogami, pieszcząc go, muskając wrażliwą skórę krocza.

Teraz John jęczy odchylając głowę w tył, wciskając ją w oparcie kanapy, a jego biodra wyrywają się do przodu, do dotyku Sherlocka. Jego palce znajdują loki detektywa, wplatają się w nie i mocno ściskają.

\- Oh, Boże, Sherlock... oh, zaraz dojdę.

Sherlocka pociera odrobinę mocniej, a potem połyka Johna.

***

John dochodzi z dźwiękiem, który zaczyna się jak płacz, a potem rozmywa się w nicość, porusza się lekko, a to sprawia, że cały drży. Podciąga się do góry i znów opiera o sofę, jego ciało się relaksuje, bierze głęboki oddech.

Sherlock wdrapuje się z powrotem na kanapę. John nadal drży, ale już tylko odrobinę, a on chwyta go za ramiona i układa sobie jego policzek na swojej nagiej piersi, delikatnie przeczesując palcami jego włosy, pozwalając mu na kolejne długie westchnięcie, które czuje na swojej skórze.

\- Sherlock – John przesuwa rękę wzdłuż jego boku, ocierając się o jego pasek – Chciałbym...

\- Cii... Później – mówi i ma rację. Szczęście jest teraz między nimi, tętni wewnątrz jego czaszki, ale nie tak jak ból i John nie może nawet usiedzieć prosto, czuje się z tym taki ciężki.

Zamyka oczy i wciąga powietrze, a Sherlocka wypełnia jego usta, nos i oczy, a John ściska go mocniej. Ręka detektywa jest nadal w jego włosach, lecz już się nie porusza, po prostu leży nieruchomo, przez co czuje na głowie przyjemne ciepło.

\- Czy będzie, więc w porządku, jeśli zostanę? - pytanie rozmywa się na brzuchu Sherlocka. John czuje jak jego ciało drży lekko pod jego oddechem.

\- John – mówi Sherlock, a jego głos jest spokojny i lekko zachrypnięty - Zdecydowanie wolałbym, żebyś już nigdy nie odszedł.


End file.
